Hope or Courage?
by GirlyGirl9898
Summary: When you have two guys interested in you, who do you chose? When it comes to Kari's attention that both Davis and TK like her, she realizes she must figure out a way to find out which one she likes...


"I'm gonna go get a drink, do you want one?" TK asked as he stood up from his seat in the stands.

"Sure," Kari smiled.

TK nodded then began walking towards the concession.

"I don't want a drink but thanks for asking!" Yolei yelled.

Kari's eyes drifted over at TK before returning to the game at hand.

Yolei sighed.

"What?" Kari questioned.

"You're so lucky. You have two guys fawning all over you while I can barely get the attention of one," Yolei responded.

"Two?"

"Davis and TK," Yolei stated slowly.

"TK likes me...?" Kari clarified.

Yolei nodded her head slowly.

"Are you sure?"

Yolei banged her head into her hands as she let out a frustrated sigh.

The undersized crowd began cheering thunderously.

The girls looked over at the game to see Davis jumping all over Ken who was smiling graciously as their teammates came by to congratulate him. Davis looked into the crowd and started waving to Kari like a mad man.

Kari hid her face in embarrassment.

"Great, now I missed Ken's goal," Yolei commented.

TK joined the girls and handed Kari her drink.

"What did I miss?"

"Ken scored another goal," Kari filled him in.

"And I see Davis is making a fool out of himself again," TK laughed.

"Does he ever stop?" Kari giggled.

"Haha very funny, now can we get back to the real issue," Yolei stated.

Kari and TK both turned to stare at her.

"Operation: get Ken to fall in love with me!" Yolei announced.

"Yolei if you like Ken just tell him," Cody commented.

Kari, TK and Yolei turned to look at Cody.

"Exactly how long have you been there?" Yolei questioned.

"I came here with you."

"Oh," Yolei blushed.

Kari looked down at the field to see the players walking away, "I think the game is over."

"Do you want to come over to my house? Matt and Tai will be there so the four of us can hang out like old times," TK suggested.

Kari looked back at the field to see Davis trying to flag her down.

"Sure but I think I have to talk to Davis first," Kari replied.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the bus stop," TK smiled.

Yolei nudged Kari and winked at her. Kari blushed before rushing off to find Davis.

Kari searched around the bench but somehow she was unable to find Davis. He was so loud it was odd for her not to be able to find him.

Davis snuck up behind Kari and wrapped his arms around her as he exclaimed, "Guess who?"

Kari jumped and turned around to slap him.

Once she realized it was Davis she apologized, "I'm so sorry Davis; I didn't realize it was you."

"That's okay it's only a throbbing pain in my cheek, no big deal," Davis responded, "But a kiss would always make it feel better."

"Davis," Kari stated.

"Come Kari, why won't you give me a chance?" Davis questioned.

Kari opened her mouth to reply but she couldn't think of anything to say. She had never really thought about that before.

"Please Kari," Davis begged.

Kari quickly lunged toward Davis and kissed him. As she was about to pull away Davis wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Kari gave into the extended kiss but pushed him as he tried to gain access into her mouth.

Davis smiled at Kari.

"I uh um gotta go," Kari stuttered before running off.

Davis stood there confused as she ran away.

As Kari stopped in front of the bus stop she was out of breath. She breathed heavily as she attempted to catch her breath.

"What happened?" TK questioned.

"Davis," Kari panted.

"What about Davis?"

"I kissed him," Kari confessed.

TK stood motionless as a rock as he attempted to process the information. But nothing clicked.

"Do you like him?" TK finally asked.

"I don't know," Kari replied.

The bus arrived at the bus station and people began filing in. TK got on the bus as Kari followed closely behind him.

"I need a favour," Kari asked as they sat down on the bus.

"Sure, anything," TK answered.

"Kiss me," Kari stated.

TK faced turned bright red, "What?"

"Kiss me," Kari repeated.

"Not on the bus," TK replied but his face stayed as red as a tomato.

The pair sat awkwardly on the bus until they finally reached their stop. Like a gentlemen TK let Kari go first as they got off the bus.

As they approached TK's apartment Kari asked, "How about now?"

TK looked around to make sure no one was looking. When he was sure the coast was clear he planted his lips against Kari's. He lightly pushed her against the wall as they kissed.

Suddenly the door flew open and Matt looked out into the hall.

TK and Kari looked over at him and began blushing.

"Looks like we got a couple of love birds out in the hall," Matt smirked.

"It's not like that, it was an experiment," TK responded.

"Sure...," Matt commented, "So are you two going to come inside or are you going to make out some more?"

TK pushed his way past Matt but his face was crimson red like a high quality lip stick.

"Hey TK did you bring my sister over her safe and sound?" Tai laughed as he put his arm around TK.

Kari poked her head inside the apartment, "I have to go make a phone call but I'll be right back."

Kari rushed down into the lobby and deposited a quarter into the pay phone.

"Hello is Davis there please," Kari asked.

"Hey Kari what happened?" Davis responded as he picked up the phone.

"I'm really sorry Davis."

"That's okay but why did you run away?" he asked.

"I have to be completely honest with you. Before kissing you I was unsure about my feelings," Kari began.

"Yeah," Davis replied anxiously.

"But when we kissed it felt as though I was kissing Tai or something, it was just gross."

"Hello? Are you there Davis?" Kari questioned as she heard the line go quiet.

"Like kissing your brother?" Davis asked slowly in a pained voice.

"You're just too much like Tai for me to have romantic feelings for you, I'm sorry," Kari responded.

The line went dead.

"Huh, I guess he hung up," Kari commented as she hung up the phone.

Kari casually went back to the apartment and joined in on a game of monopoly.

As Tai and Matt began arguing about the rules TK turned to Kari and whispered, "So why did you want to kiss me?"

"I need to compare it to my kiss with Davis," Kari answered.

"And?"

"It was like kissing Tai."

"My kiss?" TK questioned.

"No Davis's," Kari corrected.

"Oh, so you don't like Davis?" TK clarified.

"The thought of me ever liking Davis is just revolting."

"So um... do you like me?" TK blushed.

Kari nodded, "I guess light and hope goes hand in hand."

"Like it wasn't obvious," TK laughed.

**I'm obsessed with digimon again...**

**Oh and by the way sorry to any Davis+Kari lovers but as a girl with an brother like Kari I know I could never go out with someone so much like my brother (Davis and Tai could be twins!), TK and Kari forever 3**


End file.
